Abbott & Longbottom
by Genevra01234
Summary: Isla and Hannah Abbott are sisters.. Well half-sisters.  One a Ravenclaw, and the other a Hufflepuff.  Two drastically different girls with one major thing in common; Neville Longbottom.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Isla and Hannah Abbott are sisters. One a Ravenclaw, the other a Hufflepuff. Both drastically different people with one thing in common; Neville Longbottom.

"Hannah please wake up, we're going to be late." Isla grinned to herself and slammed her half-sister's door, earning a shreik from the girl within.

She went back to her room and reopened her trunk for the millionth time that morning, checking and rechecking that she had not forgotten anything. She quickly closed the trunk and sat before her vanity making sure that she was perfectly presentable. Being in your seventh year at Hogwarts is a big deal, you know? Especially due to the fact that Voldemort was no longer a threat to anyone, thanks to Harry Potter.

Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall, it read, '8:15 and below that, 'Breakfast's ready'. Isla hopped up, levitated her trunk and gave herself a mental reminder to try and always be as clever as her mum.

Bounding down the last of the stairs Isla joined her mum at the kitchen table and munched into a piece of toast. "Morning Dear, all packed I see. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely. I'm itching to run into Hermionie Granger in the library this year. That girl knows everything about everything. I'm sure she can give me plenty of insight into-"

"MUM!" A shrill voice screeched from atop the stairs.

Isla laughed silently to herself behind her toast as her mother ran to her sister's aid. Isla new perfectly well that when she slammed the door earlier she may have cast a sealing charm trapping Hannah inside. Oh well, it serves her right, doesn't it? This is what sisters do.

While her mother worked to release her slightly older daughter from her bedroom prison, Isla slipped up from the table, put her dishes in the sink, set them to washing themselves, and gave her home a final look through before she left for school, and probably for good.

Several picture frames of her and her sister littered the mantlepiece. One in particular she decided to take with her, it was of the two of them, holding each other close, in an exaggerated hug. They were just being silly, but it was one of their mother's favorites.

It was strange to think that they were sisters, really. The girl pictured on the left had pin-straight, shoulder length chocolate brown hair, with bright multicolored eyes, and a slightly tanned skin tone. The girl on the right had long, slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair with crystal blue eyes, and a very fair skin tone. The only thing the sister's shared in their genetics from their mother, was the same hour glass figure that she herself had.

"Isla, really? Is it necessary to lock your sister in her room on such a big day?"

"Well I didn't really lock her in any where, did I? I just sealed the door shut."

She scoffed and glared at me, but I could see the twinkle in her eye from my cheeky response.

"Goodbye girls, have a good term. I'll see you at Christmas. Write to me, both of you. I love you both." She pulled each girl into a bone crushing hug before watching them both board the train. The younger and darker of the two girls walked with purpose, her head held high as if ready to confront anything in her path. The elder trailed behind, watching her feet walk ahead of her, slightly bumping into her classmates for lack of watching where she was going. Poor Hannah, she has always seemed to pale in Isla's self assuredness. The mother of the two girls sighed, gave a final wave toward the train and apparated home.

**On the train**

"Isla please slow down, I'm going to drop Albert if you don't!"

"Oh come on Hannah, it's only a bit further, I want to get the usual compartment. Besides, Neville might be there already!" She turned and caught sight of her sister's unhappy face at being rushed through the sea of people. "Here. Give me Albert, I'll carry him." She took the cage holding the massively fat gray cat from her sister and continued to plow on through the other students.

When they finally came to the last door on the left, Hannah opened the door for her sister and they rushed inside. Much to the pleasure of both the girls, Neville was indeed already there.

"Hey Neville!"

"Hi Neville!"

"Hi Isla, hi Hannah!"

Suddenly it came to the attention of both of the girls in the compartment that they were not the only girls there. Seated comfortably beside Neville himself was none other than Luna Lovegood, who also happened to be one of Isla's very good friends.

"Hi Luna, good summer?"

"Oh yes. It was wonderful," She began dreamily.. "I ran into Neville over at the Weasley's. We're dating now." She lifted up her hand to show that her hand was firmly clasped to that of Neville Longbottom.

Neither of the Abbott girls could seem to find the breath in their lungs to say anything about this bit of news.

Isla looked over at her sister, and her sister did the same. It was common knowledge to the two of them that they both loved Neville Longbottom dearly, but that even with all the time they spent with him he still remained frustratingly ignorant of the feelings of both girls. They never wanted to openly fight for his affections, so they had simply hoped he would show his feelings for one of the girls, if any such feelings existed. With this latest development, the girls felt themselves cheated, and assumed that any such aforementioned feelings clearly never existed.

Isla broke the rising tension with an awkward chuckle and a sudden gasp for air.

"Oh right! That's lovely...yeah.. Well, well done you two."

She pulled her sister onto the seats across from them and held onto her hand for support. They shared a knowing glance before determinedly becoming silent and looking out the compartment window. Luna and Neville seemed not to notice a thing, and merely smiled and spoke softly to one another about Merlin knows what. Isla could feel her blood pressure rise slightly, and the beast of jealousy awoke in a quiet fit of rage.

She has always been prepared to give her feelings for him up, if and only if, Neville had shown an interest in her sister. She never thought she had any reason to feel threatened by anyone else. She suddenly felt foolish, and angry at Neville for not being perceptive enough to pick up on the obvious feelings the two girls in front of him had had for many years.

The compartment door slip open to admit one Dean Thomas, and one George Weasley.

"George Weasley? Bloody hell what are you doing here? You left school ages ago, didn't you?" The tall handsome red head laughed and sat beside the girl who spoke.

"Actually yeah, came back to retake my seventh year that I never finished. After last year I've been rethinking my life's calling. And who are you lovely ladies?"

"We are Isla and Hannah Abbott... Pretty sure you know us?"

"Damn, you girls have grown up. Sorry bout that," He fell silent for a moment before directing his attention to the couple across him. "Wotcher Nevile, Luna." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which Neville responded by becoming extremely red-faced.

Isla suddenly remembered Dean still standing in the door way. "Oh, shite. Dean, do you want to sit?"

He smiled and took the seat closest to the window, next to Hannah.

The compartment had again fallen silent, so the dark haired girl took this opportunity to covertly glare at the couple across from her. She peeked sideways at Hannah, who seemed to be taken into conversation by Dean for the time being, thank goodness. And George seemed to be fully occupied by poking Albert in his overly large stomach, an action which Albert ignored completely.

Luna sighed and laid her head on Neville's shoulder. His beautifully muscled shoulders which had just recently sprouted thanks to the wonders of pubescence. His round face had thinned at the cheeks and stubble was beginning to show on his chin. Baby fat; gone. He had let his hair become somewhat unruly over the summer, which also suited him, and the darkness of his eyelashes accentuated the gorgeous green color of his eyes. She sighed to herself, detailing to her minds eye the sexiness of his person, the sound of which caused him to shift his gaze to hers. Isla hastily looked away and tried to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

_Damn you Neville Longbottom. _


	2. Chapter 2

At the feast, the sisters were forced to go their separate ways and sit at their respective house tables. Isla sat herself between Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, trying to keep herself as far away from Luna Lovegood as she possibly could.

"Oi!" A wadded up napkin softly made contact with the back of Isla's head and she turned around to see a very cute boy with black hair and brown eyes smiling back at her.

"Allright Isla?"

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Allright, Michael. You?"

He unceremoniously squeezed himself into Mandy's place beside her.

He grinned cheekily at her, "Never better. First things first though, we got quidditch coming up, you know? I'm captain."

"Ooh well done you. You haven't got tryouts scheduled already, have you?"

"Nearly. You needn't try out though, I'll need my girl there with me."

Isla's smile faltered suddenly.. "Actually Michael I've been meaning to tell you I think I'm giving up quidditch this year."

"What?" He stood suddenly jarring both girls in their seats.

"Yeah I mean, its our last year at Hogwarts. I feel I really need to buckle down and take this year seriously. I'm going to have to do a lot of studying if I want to make it-"

"Right well just go hang out with Longbottom then. Like last year." With that he stalked off down to the opposite end of the table.

Terry nudged her with his elbow, "Whats up with Corner?"

Isla sighed and turned her attention to the new headmistress as she began her speech. "No idea."

Filled to burst with steak and kidney pie, Isla dragged herself through the common room into the girl's dormitory. Quickly changing into her pjs she fell to her four poster in relief.

"Oh Isla, I was hoping to see you at the feast. I'm glad you're here now though."

Isla groaned silently to herself before allowing her eyelids to flutter open and face her friend.

"Luna, yeah I was looking for you as well, but I found Terry and Mandy and just figured I would see you after."

"Oh, right." She said serenely. She gracefully began taking off her robes and putting on her pajamas. Her long pale hair wrapped around her willowy body complimenting the glowing paleness of her skin. Luna continued to undress and was talking about something to do with the erumpent horn her father had turning out to be something entirely different, but Isla couldn't seem to focus entirely on what she was saying and instead found herself glaring at Luna's exposed body. It was not uncustomary for the two girls to change clothes in front of each other; they had shared a room for seven years.. Yet here Isla found herself extremely jealous of the unfailing light in every aspect of Luna's visage.

_'Is this what Neville likes then? No bloody skin pigment?'_

Isla suddenly felt overwhelmingly sick at herself. Luna hadn't done anything to deserve having these sorts of thoughts being thought about her. Especially not from one of her very good friends.

"Oh really? That's certainly a disappointment, Luna. I know you and your father were very excited at the find."

"Yes. We were both very excited. Oh well, not meant to be I suppose."

Silence.

"Let's catch up tomorrow Luna, I'm exhausted."

"Allright, Goodnight Isla."

A deep moan escaped from her lips. It was guttural, full of desire. She fisted his thick brown hair as he ran his hands up and down her naked body. He licked between her breasts coaxing further vocalization from the writhing girl beneath him. He looked into her eyes, green with lust.

She flipped herself on top of him, undoing the buttons on his shirt. She ran her hands through the dark wiry hairs on his chest and dipped down to crush her lips on his, slipping her tongue in his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip issuing a delicious growl from lips. His hands ran down her body and gripped her thighs, flipping her onto her back reclaiming dominance.

He shrugged off the rest of his clothes, positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered. He pulled himself level with her face, piercing her with his eyes and breathed, "Ilove you.."

"Good morning Isla!"

Isla slowly registered the sunshine blaring in through the windows, and blushed heavily when she realized that the girl who just woke her up was the girlfriend of the boy ravishing her in her dream. '_Bloody hell.'_

"Good morning Luna."

Isla took a moment to recover from the sexiness of the dream she just had, seconds before. Her body was still tingling. It had been so real, she would have swore it really was.

Thankfully it was Saturday. Down in the Great Hall students were receiving their schedules and catching up with friends, ready to seize the weekend before the start of term.

"Sister! Sister!" Hannah turned around to see her sister milling through the crowd to catch up to her.

"Let's go out by the lake. I think we need to talk about something."

"Agreed."

**Down by the lake**

"So.. Neville.." Hannah began,

"I know what are we going to do about this?"

"Last time I checked you're the brilliant one with all the ideas."

Isla scoffed slightly. "Right well, see I don't think there is any thing we can about this. I thought it over all night until I fell asleep. Neville is a big boy, and he is perfectly at liberty to date whomever he likes. Luna is my very good friend, and they might be good together."

Hannah ripped a handful of grass out of the ground and focused her attention on the blades. "Then why are we wasting our time down here talking about it?"

"I duno. I just figured we probably should. Talk about it."

"I guess. It all seems rather pointless doesn't it?" Hannah breathed with a sigh.

"What does?"

"All these years we've spent staying out of each others way for his affections. Turns out maybe that wasn't the best way to play the game."

Isla absent mindedly tugged a handful of grass for herself. "I suppose you're right."

They looked out over the lake and the brilliance of the sunbeams glinting off the water. Isla held her handful of grass to her mouth and blew softly. The blades flew from her palm and danced gracefully across the surface of the water, making tiny ripples as they gamboled along.

"I think we're gona have to talk to him about this sooner or later. Separately of course."

"Oh Isla..." Hannah groaned.

"What?"

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm about all of this. I mean, it might be different if this was some random girl that we hardly knew.. but Luna's been your best friend for ages. She knew you fancied Neville at least. We can sit here and hope that he's simply been ignorant. But what about her? Why wouldn't she at least consult you before traipsing into Hogwarts proudly glued to his side? She should have talked to you about it to make sure you were okay with it!"

Of course the darker of the two sisters was meant to be the smart one, the clever one who thought of all the possibilities, never missed an angle to a problem. But just then in that moment she felt her stomach drop. Yes, why hadn't her **best friend** consulted her about becoming an item with her long standing crush? Even if it wasn't something that was necessarily required in this day and age, it would be the proper thing for a friend to do.

"Hannah...I- don't even know what to say to that. Of course you're right. I'm a little ashamed to say I hadn't thought of it that way before."

She sighed a flopped back on the grass. The thud beside her told me that her sister had joined her.

I could see her eyeing me carefully, even through closed lids.

"So," The blue eyed girl began, "Been having those dreams again?" She wiggled her brows excessively.

"Oh shut up you cow!" The girls then began a full on grass fight that could be heard across the lake and past even the greenhouses.

"Longbottom! I knew I would find you down here!"

Neville grinned toothily at the dark haired Abbott girl as she made her descent to the greenhouse, carrying a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Ms. Sprout told me about the gravity resistant trees they had imported from Nepal! You know me, I had to come see them straight away. Would you like to see?"

Isla nodded excitedly and followed him round to the back of Greenhouse number 3.

"Oh wow, Neville! These are fantastic."

Before the pair stood, or rather, floated half a dozen trees with an appearance similar to that of some sort of willow, except that where the thin branches would have normally drooped, the ends of these branches made a graceful turn upwards. Also, needless to say, the trees were not rooted to the ground at all, but had an intricate mass of roots interconnecting the six trees together.

"I suppose they get their moisture from the air? As opposed to absorbing the water in the ground?"

Neville smiled brightly at the girl, thoroughly appreciating her interest.

"Well, here. I missed your birthday."

"Geez, Isla, you didn't have to-"

"I know. Open it, but don't turn it upside down!"

He carefully removed the wrapping paper, and set it aside before gingerly opening the box. First, he pulled out a smaller wooden box with hinges and a metal lock.

"Oh, here." Isla removed the key from around her neck and gave it to him.

He unlocked the box and his eyes lit up, the box was filled with every sort of seed he could possibly need to start his own greenhouse when the year ended.

Totally gobsmacked, Neville boisterously began semi-shouting out the names of the seeds he was holding. "Bloody hell! Fire Seed Bush seeds?"

Isla didn't need a mirror, she could tell she was glowing. It was contagious. Neville's joy emanated from him and instantly made her forget about his shiny new girlfriend. "Now don't get too excited and drop the box, theres somehing else in there!"

He pulled out an oddly shaped thing wrapped in tissue paper. He oh-so-gently removed the wrappings until he revealed something he wasn't too sure about. "It's a watering can! Muggles use these to water their plants. I know it isn't anything that we would necessarily have to use to water our plants, but mum swears by them. Also, look-" She took a step closer to him to show him the seedling growing out of the can. "It's Heaven's Breath, it has similar effects to a cheering charm only its totally natural, one leaf-"

She was cut off by two strong arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Can make your day instantly better. I know. Thank you so much Isla. No one has ever given me a birthday present this perfect. Ever."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything, she was afraid if she did, he might pull away. She inhaled deeply and knew in that moment what amortentia must smell like. Clean, but earthy. Like fresh laundry with a hint of musk. Or the way it smells just after a hard rain.

"You're welcome." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. It had indeed been the queue that caused him to break the hug. She instantly wished she could take it back.

**Allright everyone, there is Chapter 2. I'm excited about this story and intend to see it through. If anyone has any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions please leave them in the form of a review! Thank**s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and all I can call my own is Isla Abbott, no one/nothing else!**

Many of the students that evening had decided to take their supper out of doors, taking advantage of the few lovely summer evenings that remain.

Sitting on a blanket in a small circle under a large oak tree; Isla & Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Michael Corner.

"I still can't bloody well believe you're giving up quidditch! You're my girl, my star chaser."

"I have no ambitions in the quidditch world outside of Hogwarts, and it will only get in the way of my studies. And, stop referring to me as **yours**! Last time I checked, I am nobodies 'girl', thank you very much."

Hannah, Dean, and Luna all found this exchange horribly funny and made no move to make anyone think otherwise. Isla, on the other hand had found all of Michael's ranting wearing. Where in the unholy crimson hell did all of this come from anyway? At least Neville had the decency to take note of her solemn face and **not** laugh with the others.

"Can we just change the subject. Please?" Isla pleaded.

"All right, I've got something for you lot, who are outside of Gryffindor. There's a party tonight in the Gryffindor common room. Of course, those of you non-Gryffindor present here are welcome to come. Should be good fun, we've got butter beer and Seamus got his mitts on some fire whiskey." Dean waggled his brow for emphasis. "You all game?"

Isla looked over at her sister's hesitant expression. "Hannah and I will be there. We know where to go, will someone be outside to let us in?"

When the sister's eyes met, Isla gave her sister a wink. However this night was going to go, they were going to be in it together.

**On the way to Gryffindor Common Room**

"Isla, good Lord! Couldn't you have waited until we got to the party **before** you took off the robes? If a teacher stops us they're going to know exactly what's going on!"

"Hannah. Relax. Term hasn't even officially started yet. It is a Saturday night, and for heaven's sake, these aren't even short shorts! Besides, its a party, not a study group.. If we are stopped, we'll think of something. Until then, please stop talking about it."

The older sister's face began to turn a deep shade of red.

"You knew I wouldn't want to come here Isla! We can't afford the trouble before the term even begins!"

"Trouble? _**We**_can't afford the trouble? I think that of everyone else at the party tonight, _**we**_ have the least to worry about trouble wise. Specifically because _**we**_ have never been in it."

"Let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Hannah, please lighten up. I sort of forced you to come tonight because I think it will be good for you. You need a little light in your life. Now I know parties make you nervous, and that's all the more reason for you to go. Conquer your fears head on, eh?"

"Well, my my sounding a bit Gryffindor all of a sudden aren't we?"

"Mmm well sister of mine, I think you and I both would like a nice chunk of Gryffindor in our lives, by way of one gorgeous dark haired aspiring botanist by the name of-"

"Neville!"

It was Isla's turn to blush when she realized how close she had come to making a total jackass of herself in front of Neville. She made a mental note to profusely thank her sister for stepping in at just the right moment.

"Hey girls, they sent me out here to wait for you so I could let you in. After you."

He bowed ceremoniously waving an arm toward the open portrait hole. Stepping through the entrance into the Gryffindor common room was much different from stepping into the Ravenclaw common room. Gryffindor's is warm, inviting, cozy.. very much like home. The Ravenclaw common room is spacious, airy, beautiful.. the perfect place to clear the mind and study, but not very homy.

Dean had indeed been true to his word, there was a long table by the door groaning under the weight of butter beer bottles, and just at the end, stood two large bottles of fire whiskey. Isla claimed a bottle of butter beer and began to mill around the common room. George Weasley, changed life path or not, was shooting off tiny fireworks with showers the size of quaffles into the room, falling just short of the ceiling, with a massive group of 'awe' or 'love' struck girls very close by.

She turned back to point this out to her sister, but with a satisfied smile, saw that Dean Thomas had once again stolen away her attention. Maybe Hannah would escape unscathed from the sudden drama they found themselves in, and Isla certainly hoped so. As if on queue with her thoughts, she looked straight ahead to the couch in front of the fire, where Luna and Neville were cuddled up talking.

She took a step back, feeling something underfoot, so turned to see who or what she was standing on. Michael Corner. Ugh, bloody hell. "Isla, please step off my foot. It's going numb."

"Right, sorry about that, didn't see you there."

"Well you wouldn't have would you?" He hissed in her ear, "Not while your oogling Longbottom and his girlfriend over there. Whats he got that I haven't anyway?"

Isla raised the bottle to her lips and took a long drink of her butter beer, while flashbacks of last nights dream came rushing back to her. She'd like to tell Corner exactly what Neville's got that he hasn't.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Well then come for a walk with me."

"No! I just got here, sorry Michael another time."

Before he could retort she slipped her way through a couple a bodies and tried to put some distance between them. Since when did Michael Corner fancy her anyway? She made a pit stop by the beer table, then scanned the room for someone pleasant to talk to.

She spotted the golden trio in squashy looking chairs talking animatedly with each other in semi-constant bouts of laughter, her sister still in deep conversation with Dean Thomas over by the windows, Luna and Neville, still seated on one end of the couch, and on the other end Seamus and Lavender practically sitting on top of each other, seconds away from snogging.

"Hey there lovely."

A tall ginger haired gentleman briskly walked up beside her, taking her arm and slipping it in his own.

"And why are we standing over here all alone? Drinking our sorrows away? You know, drinking alone is the saddest way to become intoxicated."

"Hello George. For the record I'm merely scoping the place out. Not drowning my sorrows or any such drivel."

"You know, I think we ought to have some sort of game. Spin the bottle is entirely out of the question. Too worn out, infantile. Truth or dare on the other hand..."

"Truth or dare? Since when is truth or dare not infantile?"

"Not my version of the game darling. Come along." George claimed Isla's hand and pulled her along behind him into the center of the of the room. He placed his wand just at the base of his throat magnifying the volume of his voice.

"Allright everybody, who wants to play a little game of 'Weasley's Truth, Dare, or Chug'?"

The common room simply roared in agreement, heads bobbing up and down in excitement chatter.

"The rules are thus, I shall pick the first person, ask them truth or dare, give them the question or dare, then they can either do it, OR they have to quickly finish the rest of their beverage. Then that person gets to pick the next and so on, yada yada yada. Alright?"

His amber colored eyes swept the room before landing on Hermione Granger in the back of the room.

"Miss Granger! Truth or dare?"

The bushy haired girl stiffened suddenly at the number of eyes suddenly on her. "Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" George asked it very seriously, as if administering and exam while looking hard at Hermione and Ron, both of whom were suddenly beet red.

"No."

The crowd was once again in an uproar, all now knowing that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were having sex.

Isla found herself a little shell shocked. _'If Hermione Granger's having sex that makes me the ultimate prude doesn't it? Good lord.'_

Hurt pride and all, she continued to watch the following victims. Harry had refused to strip down to his skivvy's, put on his protective quidditch gear, and ask Professor Slughorn for a licorice wand. So he chugged.

Ginny Weasley proudly proclaimed that she was also not a virgin, but issued a mutinous look from Harry, her new boyfriend. Isla imagined that only left two other boys to have done the deed.. Michael Corner and Dean Thomas.

Ginny then chose Neville, at which point, Isla became an avid listener. "Neville. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." His adorable face had become delightfully tinged pink.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Isla's breath caught in her throat. '_Oh Gods Neville please say 'No.'_ She could hear her heart beating in her chest, and once again a particularly sexy flashback came to her mind of him nipping at her breasts before planting himself deeply inside her.

Instead of answering however, he lifted the butter beer in his hands to his mouth and drained the bottle. There was a great chorus among the other students as to what this action could mean. Did he not answer because he now has had sex, **with Luna**, or is it because he is still a virgin and doesn't want to get tormented for it?

Isla forced herself to buy into the latter. She couldn't handle the thought that he had given it up to Luna, not when she's been holding out for him for so long.

"So do I still choose the next person?"

"Not bloody likely!" Ginny shouted, "I'm going to choose again..and it's going to be.. Isla Abbott! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She instantly declared.

"Ooh dare, huh? Allright then I dare you to kiss...whoever it is in this room that you fancy."

All eyes in the common room were on her. Her mind was racing, should she skimp on the dare like Harry and chug? Her eyes met Neville's from across the room. Not like she could damn well kiss him. _For the love of Merlin._ She sweeped her eyes desperately upon the multitude of faces and felt her face grow hot. Her eyes fell suddenly on George standing next to her, and before she could give herself a second thought, she roughly pulled his lips down on hers eliciting a great cheer from all present. Well _almost all._

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed. I know there hasn't been much Isla/Neville action yet, but be patient. There is a method to the madness. All questions/concerns/comments/suggestions can be left in the form of a review! (Which I would love to have..hint hint..) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual, I'm not J.K. Rowling, wish I were. Isla is mine. On with the show!**

**Neville's POV**

Neville choked suddenly on his own saliva, nearly hacking up a lung, but unable to take his eyes away from the scene before him. '_Isla is kissing George Weasley. I didn't know she fancied him...Specky git.'_

"Are you all right Neville?" His girlfriend gently touched his arm, eyes full of concern.

"Fine Luna. Did you know she fancied George?"

"No. She always told me she fancied somebody else."

Her statement piqued his interest. She told her that she fancied _somebody else_. Well who is this other somebody else? He noted the flush in her cheeks as she quickly pulled away from George and subconsciously touched her fingers to her lips. The anxious look on her sweet face let him know that by no means was this planned, and he took some small comfort in that.

His eyes narrowed in on the way George suddenly felt at liberty to place his hand on the small of her back. As if he already had some claim over her, _bloody prat._ He felt his face grow hot as she tilted the bottle to her lips, and licked them afterwards. Flashes of last nights very explicit dream flickered before his eyes and made him hate George Weasley even more.

"Hey Luna, I'm feeling a bit peaky.. I think I might just turn in for the night, would you like me to walk you back to your common room before?"

**Isla's POV**

_'Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just bloody did that. I've got to get out of here.'_

"George, I think I'm going to be off. Headache."

"Allright love, need an escort?"

"No," She flushed slightly, "But thanks. Listen, I want to apologize for that, truth is I fancy somebody else-"

He held a finger to her lips, "Ah-no need to explain. Glad I could be the diversion for your true heart's desire." He winked playfully and she knew that there had been no harm done.

Isla managed to squirm her way through the crowd enough to find her sister, who still happened to be in the company of one tall, dark and handsome Gryffindor.

"Hannah."

"Isla, that was quite a display there." She cocked an eyebrow at her sister, a silent request for an explanation.

"I'm going back to the common room, okay? Do you want to leave with me or do you want to stick around?"

Isla did not fail to catch the significant look that passed between her sister and Dean.

"No I think I'll hang around for a bit."

"Cheers. Goodnight Sis, Dean."

With that, Isla Abbott stumbled from the Gryffindor common room into the desolate corridor.

"Merlin." She muttered aloud to herself. "That took an unexpected turn."

She slowly made her way down the corridor, up the staircases and finally just down the hall from the Ravenclaw common room. '_Salvation in sight._' Quietly singing a tune barely audible to even herself, she continued the path from memory, while paying more attention to the slumbering portraits on the walls.

"Bloody hell!" A familiar voice shouted as the body connected to it made contact with the distracted Ravenclaw.

The two were tangled together in a heap on the stone floor. "Neville? Ouch that was my ankle!"

"Oomph. Sorry Isla." He offered her a hand up, after extracting himself from the puzzle.

_Silence._

"So you and George, then?" In the warm glow of the torch lit corridor he looked piercingly into her eyes expecting an answer. Such a piercing gaze caused her to shiver, he'd only looked at her so intensely once before, and that had been in a dream.

"No, absolutely not. No. That was just, I don't know, a diversion." She mentally thanked George for his earlier word selection.

His dark brows knitted together in confusion. "Diversion.. for what?"

'_Shite.'_

"True heart's desire." She said quickly, diverting her eyes and absent mindedly straightening her top.

He laughed slightly and she didn't know what to make of it.

"So you kissed George as a diversion from your 'true heart's desire'?"

She nodded, "Right."

"So what would that be then?"

Suddenly a feeling of deep embarrassment and anger slowly filtered through her body.

"Why don't you bloody well ask Luna? She is my _**best friend**___and your _**girlfriend**_, so why don't you ask her!"

With some satisfaction she took note of the redness creeping up his neck and the affronted look on his face.

"I didn't think I needed to ask _**Luna**_when I could just ask my _**best friend**__,_ which is you!"

"You're so blind, Neville! Can't you see that I don't want to be your _**best friend**_?"

"Right well I expect you'll have found yourself a new _**best friend**_ to hang about with this year. Who is it, hm? Michael Corner?"

"Don't be so stupid Neville,_ I love you!_"

Maybe it was the alcohol from the 4 or so butter beers she consumed, maybe it was the heat of the argument, or maybe it was just common sense that forced Isla to blurt out her true feelings.

Neville appeared to be completely thunderstruck. Saying nothing, and not moving an inch, he just stood there, mouth agape.

"You what?"

"You heard me.." She meekly stated.

"No you don't."

Isla balked slightly and felt some of her anger return. "Neville you don't honestly believe I would just say that to you if I didn't mean it, do you?"

"Yes. Well- I mean, no. But, I mean.. in what way do you.. love me?" He finished the words by taking an enormous gulp as if to force down some unpleasant flavor.

She considered his question for a long time before taking a great breath, "I could never look at you like a brother.. and I've never just wanted to be your friend. I love you, Neville."

"Oh good, Neville you're still here! I was just on my way back to the Gryffindor common room to give you-. Oh hi Isla, have enough of the party as well?"

Isla nodded silently, not daring to open her mouth for fear of what might fall out. Before she could see what exactly it was that Luna had forgotten to give Neville, she quickly said 'Goodnight' to Neville and Luna and rushed into the common room.

She quickly discarded her clothes and slipped under the covers, thoughts frantically racing.

_'What exactly just happened there?' _

_'You told Neville how you feel.'_

_'Bloody, hell I did."_

_'Bout time, too.'_

_'He didn't exactly reciprocate the sentiment though, did he?'_

Highly embarrassed from the days events, Isla burrowed deep within the covers, ignoring her friend as she entered the dorm, and feinted sleep, until it truly claimed her.

**Neville's POV**

Stalking back to the Gryffindor common room in a strange mood, he contemplated the colossal news he just received. Isla loved him? Since when? He couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to speak to her, to tell her that he's wanted to be with her for years, that Luna was really just his diversion. With a sudden pang of guilt Neville considered the fact that he did actually have a girlfriend, whom he did not want to cause any pain.

Neville pushed roughly through the crowd of people still hanging about the common room, and made his way up to the deserted 7th year boys dorm. He immediately summoned a quill and piece of parchment and frantically began scribbling a rather lengthy note to Isla.

**Back to Isla**

No more than thirty minutes had passed when the girl's eyelids fluttered open with a start at the tapping noise coming from the window between her bed and Luna's. Apparently the other girl had not failed to notice this as well. "Oooh!" Luna cooed excitedly. In an instant, Isla understood why. It was Neville's owl at the window.

Luna quickly threw the window open and the owl came to a graceful landing at the foot of Isla's bed. Luna made a start for the letter hanging in the owl's beak until she noticed the unmistakable scrawl in her boyfriend's hand of her friend's name.

Isla hesitantly took the letter from Samson, fished an owl treat out of a bag in her nightstand, and looked determinedly at her name on the letter, and not at Luna's accusatory gaze. Flipping it over, she broke the seal and slowly pulled out the parchment within.

_Isla,_

_I am at a total loss for the right words that I should say.. but I know that I have to say something. There have been far too many times that I haven't said anything when I should have, and I reckon today is a testament to that._

_Merlin, why is it so difficult to put my thoughts together? Why should I be so hesitant to expose my thoughts to you? There has never been anyone in my life who has understood me as you do. First year you gave Hermione a tongue lashing for giving me a hard time about the remembrall. Second year, you took me to the hospital wing when I fainted because of the mandrakes. Third year you practically pulled my Charms marks out of the sewer.. Fourth year, you spent the entire year listening to me prattle on about Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. Fifth year, you saved my backside in the Department of Mysteries when nobody else noticed that I had fallen behind (Not that I blame anyone of course, it was just nice that you had noticed). _*At this point, Isla had to take a moment to smile at Neville's kindness, and the way he felt he needed to apologize for something he hadn't even really said. _Last year, you were by my side through everything. You healed my Carrow wounds physically and emotionally, and even stood by my side taking part of the beating with me._

_I don't really know why I just gave you the run through of our lives together, you were there too, I'm sure you were already aware of all this.. But what I am really trying to say is that I'm glad you were there. You and your sister have been the closest friends I've had in my entire life. You are different than any girl I have ever known, and you don't treat me like an imbecile who screws up everything. And that's why I don't feel like a screw up when I'm with you. _

_You make me a better person. You get me. You know my dreams, my aspirations, and you support them. You took my bloody breath away with that birthday present. Remind me to return the favor by the way.. So what I'm really getting at is that I don't really care about Luna, and I don't care about you kissing George or any other person for that matter. After hearing you say that you love me.. I just can't let it go. Please be with me._

_I love you._

_Neville_

Finishing Neville's words, Isla clutched them close to her chest, and could not suppress the grin on her face, and the blush on her cheek. It took several moments before she realized that she and the letter were in fact not the only ones in the room, and Luna happened to be glaring at her quite haughtily from her facing four poster across her. Isla had the decency to clear her throat, blush, and look away, but could not seem to muster up the words to offer her friend any comfort. Its not as if her friend offered her any when she swept into Hogwarts knowingly parading about with her good friends long time love.

Isla quickly settled herself back into the covers, folded the note carefully.. tucking it into her pillowcase, and fell asleep grinning, like a silly school girl with a crush. Silly school girl indeed, but with something much more than a crush.

**Allright guys, here is the latest installment! PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm desperate for some feedback. Many heartfelt thanks to Nemu-Chan for my first and only review =] I hope this chapter has kept you happy for the time being. I will try to make the chapters a bit longer, but I generally write them in one sitting & this often turns out to be all I have time for...but I will see what I can do. I am also ecstatic that you like it, it makes me beyond happy! Sooo any further questions/comments/concerns/suggestions...you know what to do! Cheers!**


End file.
